mynameisearlfandomcom-20200223-history
Smoke Smoke Smoke (That Cigarette)
Smoke! Smoke! Smoke! (That Cigarette), (1947) "Smoke! Smoke! Smoke! (That Cigarette)" is a Western swing novelty song written by Merle Travis and Tex Williams, for Williams and his talking blues style of singing. Travis wrote the bulk of the song. The original Williams version went to number one for sixteen, non-consecutive weeks on the Hot Country Songs chart. Recorded on March 27, 1947 at Radio Recorders in Hollywood, "Smoke! Smoke! Smoke! (That Cigarette)" was produced by Lee Gillette, and featured Deuce Spriggens, bass fiddle, harmony vocal; Larry "Pedro" DePaul, accordion; Johnny Weis, lead guitar; Cactus Soldi, Rex Call, Harry Sims, fiddler; Ossie Godson, piano; Spike Featherstone, harp; Earl "Joaquin" Murphey, steel guitar; Manny Klein, trumpet; Smokey Rogers, guitar, harmony vocal; Muddy Berry, drums. The song can be heard in the opening of the 2006 film, Thank You for Smoking, as well as in the 2011 video game, L.A. Noire, which was set in late 1940s Los Angeles. It has also been covered by Sammy Davis, Jr., Willie Nelson, Jimmy Dean, Commander Cody, Asleep at the Wheel and others Thank You For Smoking! Lyrics Now I'm a fellow with a heart of gold With the ways of a gentleman I've been told The kind of fellow that wouldn't even harm a fly" ''But if me and a certain character met The guy that invented the cigarette I'd murder that son-of-a-gun in the first degree Cause, it ain't cause I don't smoke myself '' And I don't reckon into your health'' I've smoked them all my life and I ain't dead yet But nicotine slaves are all the same At a pettin' party or a poker game Everything's gotta stop while they smoke the cigarette (Smoke, smoke, smoke that cigarette) '' (Puff, puff, puff and if you smoke yourself to death'') '' Tell St. Peter at the Golden Gate'' That you hates to make him wait '' You've gotta have another cigarette'' In a game of chance the other night ' Old Dame Fortune was doin' me right' The kings and the queens just kept on comin' around I got a full and I bet 'em high '' ''But my bluff didn't work on a certain guy He just kept on raisin' and layin' that money down He'd raise me, I'd raise him I sweated blood, you gotta sink or swim He finally called, didn't raise the bet I said "aces full pal, how 'bout you? '' He said "I'll tell you in just a minute or two'' Right now, I just gotta have myself a cigarette "(Smoke, smoke, smoke that cigarette'') (Puff, puff, puff and if you smoke yourself to death) Tell St. Peter at the Golden Gate That you hates to make him wait You've gotta have another cigarette" "The other night I had me a date With the cutest little gal on East 50 States One 'em high-bred, uptown, fancy little dames" She said she loved me and it seemed to me ''That everything's were like it oughta be So hand in hand we strolled down lover's lane She was oh so far from a chunk of ice Our smoochin' party was goin' real nice So help me, Hannah I'm thinking I've been there yet '' I give her a kiss, a little squeeze'' She said, "Tex, excuse me please But I just gotta have a filtered cigarette (Smoke, smoke, smoke that cigarette) ''(Puff, puff, puff and if you smoke yourself to death) Tell St. Peter at the Golden Gate'' '' That you hates to make him wait'' You've just gotta have another cigarette Links * original mucis version from 1947 * Ho was Tex Williams? Category:Music Category:Season 1